Numerous light bulb removal tools have been patented which alleviate the problems associated with replacing light bulbs from remote locations. One such problem is accessibility. Overhead lights are purposefully positioned out of reach to minimize risks associated with heat burns and unintentional contact which could result in globe glass breakage; furthermore, many lights are recessed within their fixtures, limiting physical access to only a small portion of the bulb. Another problem stems from the variety of angles from which bulbs must be extracted and replaced from these remote locations, such as from chandeliers and hanging light arrangements. Another problem is the adjustability of the handle to reach light bulbs at varying distances. Other problems arise from the need to apply force to the bulb and lighting fixture: too much force can cause damage to the bulb or fixture, or even bodily injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,814 to Allen, discloses an electric bulb holder which has bulb gripping arms that are pivotally connected to a slidable member which causes the bulb gripping arms to spread around the light bulb and then collapse to grip the light bulb. Once the user has a grip of the light bulb, she must rotate the whole bulb holder to screw or unscrew the light bulb. Further, the handle in this patent does not have a flexible arm for reaching light bulbs that are at an angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,541 to Maid discloses a device for removing or placing light bulbs in sockets. Specifically, the device taught by Maid consists of a fixed rod with a bendable arm for reaching light bulbs at different angles. The patent discloses using a helicoidal operating member inside the bendable arm which is bendable and rotatable. However, the device taught by Maki, by having a fixed rod, does not allow the user to adjust the rod to different heights. Also, the user must use an air bulb to create suction in an engaging cup to engage the light bulb. This is disadvantageous to the user, because the cup is not adjustable to engage different sized light bulbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,743 to Negley discloses a light bulb changer having a rigid handle and a bendable arm attached to the handle. Although this light bulb changer allows the user to bend the arm to engage light bulbs at different angles, the light bulb changer does not allow the user to adjust the handle to different heights. Further, the light bulb changer taught by Negley does not allow the user to adjust the mechanism to fit differently sized light bulbs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,202,432 and 1,201,506 to Rozelle et al., both disclose an adjustable device for placing and removing electric light bulbs. Specifically, the device taught in these patents utilizes a rod which has a pivoting section about a clamp screw for reaching light bulbs at different angles. However, the pivoting section is locked by tightening the clamp screw, which is burdensome on the user, because the user must use a screw driver, or some other external tool, to lock the pivoting shall. Further, the rods taught in this patent are also adjustable to reach light bulbs at different heights, but the mechanism to lock the rods at a desired height is limiting. The mechanism to prevent the sliding of the rods consists of pins positioned along the rod which are configured to slide into a bayonet slot cut into the outer surface of the rod. Therefore, the user can only adjust the rod at certain heights, which is burdensome if the light bulb is at a height that does not correspond to any of the positions available on the rod.